Move
by NOT a dominatrix
Summary: KibaShika PWP smut, written for Dark Shikako by BluAlbino one shot


**PWP Smut, Kiba/Shika, written for Dark Shikako.**

* * *

Shikamaru lay in the grass, staring at the clouds, with a warm breeze blowing across his face. He had found a clearing in the middle of the woods. _Not going back to the village anytime soon. People might make me do stuff._ Now the only thing he had to worry about was weather or not to close his eyes, if he did he could sleep, but then he wouldn't be able to see the clouds. What to do…

He heard a twig snap in the woods. _Great it's Kiba. _Just a second later the aforementioned boy leaned over Shika, blocking his view of the clouds.

"What 'cha looking' at?" Kiba asked grinning. Like he didn't know.

"Move." Shika said. Kiba ignored him.

"Cloud watching, again." He looked up. "That one looks like a bunny!" He said, pointing.

"I wouldn't know. I can't see it." Kiba grinned at him again, showing his sharpened eyeteeth.

"You could always move over a little. I won't stop you." _I am not moving._ Shikamaru unconsciously stuck out his lower lip. Kiba gave in and sat down next to him. "Bet I could get you to move."

"Not likely." Shikamaru deadpanned, still looking up at the sky.

"So nothing I can say would make you move?" Kiba said, a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Yep." Shikamaru didn't notice it. Kiba grabbed Shika's leg and pulled it towards him.

"What are you doing?" Kiba ignored him and knelt between the long haired boy's legs. He looked Shikamaru dead in the eye, completely confident, as he grabbed the other boys hips with one hand and his shoulders with the other. Kiba roughly pulled Shikamaru onto his lap. _He's strong!_

"Feel like moving yet?" he asked. In a state of shock, Shikamaru didn't answer. Apparently that was the right thing to say. "I hoped you wouldn't." The fanged boy removed his hand from Shika's waist and gently cupped his face, opening the other boy's lips by moving his thumb. He kissed him, biting softly on his lower lip. Shikamaru fought against every instinct to kiss him back. _I said I wasn't moving, and I am not moving dammit! _Kiba grabbed Shikamaru's wrists and wrapped the other boy's arms around his own shoulders. No longer worried that the long haired boy would fall over, his hands went for the hem of the fishnet shirt he was wearing. Shikamaru dug his fingernails into Kiba's hoodie, hoping that the material was too thick for him to feel it.

"Someone's getting interested…" he said, stopping the kiss.

"You get a chance to make me move and this is the first thing you think of?" Shikamaru asked, panting.

"I have a dirty mind." Kiba said, then went back to kissing Shika. His hands went under the edge of Shikamaru's shirt, touching his bare skin. He shuddered and barely suppressed a moan, and felt Kiba grin for a second. _Making sounds is not moving! _Good thing too, Shikamaru was already starting to go crazy from not touching Kiba the way he wanted to. The short haired boy reached Shikamaru's chest under the shirt and ran his fingers lightly over his ribs. Then, agonizingly slow, he drew his hands back out. Shikamaru whimpered. Kiba ignored the first real noise he had made and pulled his vest down so the armholes were around his elbows. He placed his hands at the back of Shika's neck and pulled out the hair tie. Kiba curled his fingers in the soft black hair.

Shikamaru moaned and pushed his fingers further into Kiba's shoulders.

"Make that sound again." Kiba whispered, then gently tugged on one of Shika's earrings with his teeth. Shikamaru couldn't help but obey, he was about to lose control.

"Sorry," the other boy said suddenly, and lowered him back on the grass. _Sorry?_ Kiba looked at him apologetically. "I was planning on drawing it out a bit more, but I didn't know you were going to make those noises…" Shikamaru noticed the bulge in the front of Kiba's pants. The other boy pressed his mouth back on his, almost frantic. Not caring about moving anymore, Shika threaded his hands through Kiba's hair and made sure he couldn't break the kiss again. He felt Kiba's sharp-nailed fingers working the button on his fly, trying to get his own pants off at the same time. Shikamaru was about to lend him a hand when he finally managed it, and palmed him roughly. Shika gasped into Kiba's mouth, making him groan. Kiba pulled his pants down to his knees, leaving him naked from the waist down. He moved Shikamaru's legs to either side of him, and positioned himself near his entrance. He pulled away from Shika's lips for a moment and looked him straight in the eye. Shikamaru stuck out his bottom lip again. Kiba smirked, and thrusted forward slowly. Shika let out a strangled moan as the other boy filled him slowly. He kept going until he was buried completely in Shika, then pulled back out suddenly. He set a rhythm that made Shikamaru see stars. He came with a cry. A second later Kiba latched onto his shoulder with his teeth, stopping his own scream.

"Fuck Kiba." He panted. The other boy grinned down at him.

"Is that an order?" He teased. Shikamaru closed his eyes, ignored the flirting teen, and focused on catching his breath. "I got you to move!" Kiba gloated.

"Yeah, yeah. Won't happen next time."


End file.
